The Broken Heart Club
by fandomgirl8897
Summary: Elsa Arendelle and her best friends, Merida and Rupunzel, all have crushes on the hottest boys in school. Mavis, their only taken friend, knows the feeling of love unlike her friends. Elsa and the gang must take the journey to win their crushes' heart before the dance. There's only one problem: Jack, Hiccup, and Flynn all are taken. Modern AU (Jelsa ft. mericcup & Eugeneunzel)
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's P.O.V

It's just not fair. And i'm not just speaking for me, i'm also speaking for my friends. Me, Merida, and Punzie all are heartbroken. Mavis (the only friend of ours that actually has a boyfriend) tells us everything will be alright. But how!? We have crushes on the hottest guys in school!

Merida usally never admits her love toawrds Hiccup, who happens to be one of the runnerbacks on the football team plus, he has staright A's in every acedemic he takes!

Rupunzel's crush happens to be Flynn Rider, though Punzie has told me otherwise his real name is Eugene Fitzenherbert(I don't even know how she knows this). Flynn also happens to be the star quarterback on the football team too. Even if he's a low- grade student, almost every girl in the school thinks otherwise.

And then there's my beloved crush, Jack Frost. The whole high school's heartthrob. A star runnerback like Hiccup(though he's more popular), average grades, and has the voice and looks of a God from the Greeks.

All three of us could try and flirt with them, but we can't. Are perfect boys are already taken by the three bitchiest girls at school.

Astrid,Hiccup's girlfriend, is considered the leader on our cheer team. She's also part of the Hooligan group, full of tough looking boys and girls going to crazy parties practically every Saturday night.

Ruffnut happens to be Flynn's girlfriend. She is part of the Hooligan group too, as well as Astrid's best friend. Though Ruffnut is on the cheer team too, she never really makes herself noticable to the crowd at football games, and rarely ever cheers for our school. Anytime Punzie even walks near Ruffnut, she gets this raged feeling of wanting to punch her in the face and yank Flynn from her dirty hands.

My competition for the girlfriend spot is Toothina, or Tooth, her stupid nickname. Same old same old for her; on the cheer team, Jack's girlfriend and all that stuff. Honestly she brags to everyone how jack treats her so nicely.

"Oh my gosh Elsa! Kristoff is taking me out to a romantic Italian dinner tonight after the game!" Anna squealed.

Anna happens to be my annoying, sophmore sister who has a boyfriend that is way better than that jerk Hans Anna used to date last year. Thank God he got expelled last year for getting in a fight with one of the teachers at school.

"Anna, are you sure you should go out that late? I mean I do trust Kristoff and all, but the football games start at 7:00 and usually go till 9:30," I said.

"I'll be fine Els, i'll make sure he brings me home right after were done." Anna said with a smile.

I sighed, and just told her it was alright. It was time to get to classes for the day, and I don't want to be late.

...

"Okay guys, it's not that hard!" Astrid yelled.

We were in the middle of cheer practice, which the game was only two more hours away. Astrid has been barking at us to do certain steps in our halftime cheer, which was bugging the crap out of me and almost everyone on the team.

"Hey look! Were tryin a'right!? You don't have to yell at us, be a little more caring will ya?" Merida said.

"Ugh, whatever, I don't have time for fighting. Tooth, Peri, why don't you guys practice your flips at the touchdown area, and bring Tink along so she doesn't feel left out." Astrid sighed.

"But why us? Don't we all need to practice the cheer?" Periwinkle stated.

"No not everyone, you guys already completed your part perfect, these losers, besides Ruffnut need to improve." Astrid said

Everyone including me glared at Astrid when she made that ridiculous remark.

After about thirty more long nagging minutes, we officially got one try as a succsess. I needed some water from the dispensers with the Gatorade symbol on it since I forgot to bring my own before practice. As I was drinking the cold, icy liquid down my desert, dry throat, a football came out of no where and hit my head, making me and my drink hit the ground.

"Hey! Watcth where your throwing it next time! You nearly killed a cheerleader!" someone exclaimed.

The someone I guessed was a football player since a football hit my face.

"Oh wow, i'm really sorry! Are you okay? Flynn can never throw a football past the 120yd mark." The person said.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was just a-"

As soon as my vision was more clear and I was lifted up by stranger-football-man, I realised it was Jack Frost.

"A-a-a ac-cc-ident! I-I-should l-ook a-at my s-suroundings bet-ter next t-ime haha!"I stutterd.

I sounded like a complete idiot! I should look at my surroundings better?! Gosh, world , why do you hate me so? I was practically just standing there like a statue for a minute in complte silence, until jack coughed and said, "Ah, don't worry about, wasn't you falt at all. Anyway, I should probably go. See you at the game tonight."

Jack was just about go and pick up the ball, but before I knew what I was doing, I said, "Wait! Let me get the ball for you!"

As soon as I ran over to grab it, a hand was on top of mine, using the same grasp as mine to pick up the ball. Our hands stilled, and we looked up into each others eyes. Jack had the most beautiful icy blue orbs I have ever seen. His hair was as white as snow, going in all directions, and I could see the slight beads of sweat rolling dawn from his face, coming down on his practice football jersey.

It was like fireworks ignited and exploded inside me and him, and my cold hands heated up like a sauna. I didn't feel so cold anymore.

"Jack!" somebody yelled.

We finally snapped out of our trance and looked over at the jogging figures. It was Tooth and Punzie, coming towards us. Punzie with a happy face, and Tooth with an angered expression.

"What are you two doing?" Tooth snarled.

"Oh come on Tooth, i'm sure it was just an accident, they didn't mean to." Punzie said calmly.

I looked where Tooth's eyes where, and imeideatly saw the problem. My hand was still touching Jack's hand on the football. Jack and me must have had the same idea, and both quickly sprung up and lost the connection between us I so much wanted more of.

"Nothing Tooth, I was just trying to pick up the football and Elsa had the same idea." Jack said

"Well, okay, but I don't want to see another _accident_ again." Tooth said.

After that misshap, I went to the girl's locker room to change my water-stained covered blue sweater. Mavis,Merida, and Punzie all came in with grins on there faces.

"That was so cool Elsa!" Mavis said

"I know, so sneaky! I could tell ya really liked doing that gesture with Jack." Merida smirked.

"What are you taking about girls! I did it by accident. I felt bad from the ackwardness that I wanted to hand him the ball back as a curtisy." I told.

"Ya, well say what you will say Elsa, but I still thinked you liked it." Punzie said

I just groaned and put on my cheer team sweatshirt that said on the back _Imagination Works High School Spirit Team,_ with a picture of our mascot, the Moon Mouse, in the middle.

I waved goodbye to my friends and headed out to my car where Anna was waiting, on her phone, proabably texting Kristoff about tonight from the sweet little giggles she produced from her mouth.

"Get in the car lovergirl." I said to Anna in a sarcastic tone.

"Your just jealous!" Anna sung.

I rolled my eyes and turned the car on, and we where on our way home to get dolled up for tonights big game against the San Diego Tidal Waves.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack's P.O.V.

We where in the boy's locker room listening to one of Coach North's pre-game football speeches. It seemed as if the Tidal Waves really pose a threat against our undefeated game record. They've even beaten the L.A. Angels! I mean we've beaten them before too, but it was only by a feild goal. Thank God Jonathan can kick like Steven Hauschka on the Seattle Seahawks, that dude is great!

Though I was listening to North, my mind was more on that cheerleader with the beautiful blue eyes, Elsa. I don't understand why, but she just makes me smile, and the way she studdered wanted to make me tell her to be quiet and lean in and touch her plush, soft lips- Jack! What are you talking about? You have a girlfriend who is kind and caring to you! You barely even know Elsa.

"Uh Jack? You aright bud? You look like you just shit yourself." Hiccup whispered to me.

I rolled my eyes and whispered back, "I'm fine dude, just confused, that's all."

"Confused about what, the plays? We went over them in practice like three hours ago. You should know them by now." Hiccup said.

"Yes I know the plays, i'm just confused about girls at the moment." I said.I wasn't going to lie about how I feel to hiccup, he always figures it out afterwards anyway.

Hiccup was just about to reply back, but Coach North hollered that it was time to go out and start the game. The team was jogging out to enter area. Are feild is like a NFL stadium, so it has a huge hall where we enter to the feild. The spirit team was in front of us since they go first to welcome us in a cheer. They where still waiting to go on, it must mean that the San Diego team was still getting their welcoming.

I was thinking about going over to say hi to Elsa. If I can't exactly be her boyfriend, the least I could do was start to be her friend, but I started to see Tooth walk over to me.

"Hey Jack! Hows my guy doing?" she said as she pecked my cheek.

Tooth and the other cheerers where wearing a light blue long sleeve crop top that said on the white sash part front _IWHS _ and a school girl looking skirt that was _really_ short. Her hair was in a high ponytail, with a sparkeley blue and white ponytail band.

"I'm doing alright. I am 99.9% sure i'm ready to kick some butt," I stated with a smirk.

Tooth just laughed and decided to give me a passionate kiss on the lips.

It did feel nice to have the feeling of electricity going up and down through my body, but someone was still tugging in the back of my mind.

Elsa's P.O.V.

"And then,_BAM!_ Johnathan got socked right in the face!" Mavis said.

Mav, Mer, Punzie, and me all started to laugh so hard, with a couple of snorts in there too. The others had slightly heard the story and giggled a little.

I finally calmed down enough and looked to my left, when I saw a sight I wasn't really excited to see at the moment. It was Tooth and Jack sharing a pleasent kiss. I sighed and looked to my right, where Merida, Punzie, and Mavis all gave a sympathy look at me.

"Hey don't worry about it Els, Tooth is just probably doing that as a sign of revenge from how you and Jack did that little oops earlier today," Punzie said.

"Ya, and if that's the truth, I just might have to go over there and teach her a lesson of being more kind," Merida sneered.

"I honestly think she is just doing that because she wants to. I'm not happy about it, but I don't want to start a fight with her over her boyfriend." I said.

"And now ladies and gentelmen! Please welcome the one and only Imagination Works High School Spirit Team!" the announcer called.

As soon as he said that, we where on our way out to the feild to cheer for the football team.

...

"And Hiccup Haddcock gets the final touchdown for the Moon Mice! IWHS wins!" the announcer exclaimed.

The whole crowd of people cheered and roared! I was happy for Hiccup. Usually Flynn does this weird move that makes him the person that scores the last touchdown, but he threw it to Hiccup this time.

The team exited off the feild and high-fived each other. Astrid ran up to Hiccup and kissed him with much pride. Merida was about to run over and start a fight, but me and Punzie held her back.

"Let me at her! Let me at her! I want to see her lips in a twisted knot!" Merida screamed.

"Mer! Calm down! They are dating! Will you start realising that?!" Rupunzel yelled.

"Still! It's not fair!" Merida pouted like a little baby.

After the game finished, I said goodbye to Anna and Kristoff and told them to have fun. The football and cheer team where having an after party of the victory at Ruffnut and Tuffnut's house since their parents where gone on a vacation in Florida. I didn't really want to go, but my friends begged me to go so I wouldn't feel lonely at home.

"C'mon Elsa! Live for once, it will be epic! We'll make sure we won't burn down the house or anything!" Merida said.

"And we won't punch Ruffnut,Tooth, or Astrid!" Punzie said.

"They drive a pretty hard bargain Els, whataya say?" Mavis stated.

"I-well I-ugh,fine." I said.

"YES!" all three said in usion.

We arrived at the party ten minutes later, and it was already packed. We entered through the door way and "Turn Down For What?" was blasting in my ears. Everyone there was yelling and having a good time. I smiled. It was kinda nice having all these supporters for the team.

"I'll meet up with you guys later! Johnathan wants me to party with him!" Mavis yelled through the music.

We all told her to have fun and decided to go over to the dance floor.

"I'm going to get some punch! Ya guys want any?" Merida called.

"Uh, no your not! Do you know how many d-bags put drugs and alcohol in there?! I don't want you getting wasted! We promised Elsa!" Punzie exclaimed.

"Ugh! Fine! Have it your way!" Merida said.

It was around 11:45 at night and the party is still going on. Everything was the same with the blaring music and such, but the loud _bang_ of a gun shot was heard. The music stopped and the crowd of people screamed.

"Listen up mice! You can have your fun and games with winning, but you'll never win against the Baltimore Scorpians next week!" a mytserious man yelled.

Everyone was silent, until some idiot yelled back "Oh ya!? You wanna bet dude?! Come at me bro I dare you!"

As soon as the words where said another gun shot was heard, then two,three,four-

"Ah! Iv'e been shot! someone help me!" a boy said.

That's when almost everybody in the house ran out and screamed. With all the madness happening I lost Punzie and Mer! I was so scared and worried that I just sprinted out of there. But I heard footsteps behind me an another gun shot. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. I was shot in the leg and layed there broken and scared. The idiot that shot me walked up slowly to me.

"Well,well,well, if it isn't a Moon Mice cheerleader. Did I shoot your leg by accident? My bad. I was aiming for your face!" the man said.

I cried softly. I was so scared. I felt weak as the blood drained out of my leg, and my vision became a blur. I heard the sound of the trigger about to be pulled, but a man came out of know where and punched him in the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING HURT HER AGAIN!" the person said.

I was picked by the stranger and before I knew it I was in a house it seemed liked. There was the sound of cries. I was then placed on a sofa couch in the room and imediatly my eyes refocused. Merida and Rupunzel where looking over me with tears in their eyes. They where asked to get out of the way as someone was holding a first-aid kit in their hand. It was Jack Frost.

"W-where am I?" I said groggly.

"Your in Hiccup's house. Him and Flynn are upstairs getting beds set up for you,Merida, and Punzie." Jack said.

"O-okay. I-is anybody else h-hurt?" I tried to pronounce.

"Yes they are. You and two others got shot, but they are already taken care of. Don't worry Elsa, Hiccup's mom is a nurse, so she knows how to treat wounded patients." Jack said.

I noded and let Valka, Hiccup's mom, and Jack help my wound. I thought about what had happened and who the person was that punched the stranger. It then came back to me as I started to fall asleep.

Jack Frost saved my life.

_**OMG! This chapter was fun to type! Thank you guys for the reviews! I hope you guys liked the Jelsa moments! Until next time! ;)**_


	3. Update

_**To everyone who is still waiting for the broken heart club chapter 3, I apologize. My school life was packed terribly ever since I finished chapter 2 and I feel awful. When summer began on June 19th, I was busy from the moment I got out of school. I will tell you that I will not continue The Broken Heart Club for some time. I have had interest in doing other fanfics. If enough people will check my newest fanfic, Luna's Descent, and review it, I would see I still have appretiation from people just might continue the story sooner than you think. Thank you for those who still keep the faith in me:)! **_

_**PLEASE R&amp;R MY NEWEST STORY LUNA'S DESCENT! THANK YOU!**_

_**-Fandomgirl8897**_


End file.
